Young Buck and Josiah Story 1: Salvation
by Lu-Larabee-Standish
Summary: How young Buck and Josiah were rescued
1. Part 1: The Briefing

**Young Buck and Josiah: ATF Universe Story 1: Salvation**

**I don't own the Magnificent 7 or any of the other characters in the TV series and don't make any money from this story.  
This story is in the ATF universe but there are some differences.  
AU: Young Buck and Josiah Alternate ATF Universe (ATF created by MOG)  
Rating: PG  
Open: Feel free to write stories in this AU although it will be best to wait until I have posted some more to set up the AU a bit more.  
Characters: Ezra, Buck, Josiah  
Warnings: I don't think there's anything that needs warning, sorry if anyone feels differently.  
Acknowledgements: Thanks to Mog for creating ATF, to the Little Britches writers for inspiring me to write Mag 7 children stories. Thanks to KT and J for their advice and feedback. Thanks to Az for being my beta. Thanks to Lara for giving me the initial idea for this and for her feedback.**

**PART 1: THE BRIEFING**

**Denver ATF Building Wednesday morning...**

It was mid-week and JD and Vin arrived at the Denver ATF building. Vin drove his car which he was sharing with JD this morning, into the parking lot.

"Damnit, that's the last straw," exclaimed Vin, as he found his usual parking space, but couldn't get in as it was taken up by a familiar car. Unfortunately, the car belonged to his friend and teammate, Nathan Jackson. Vin was certain the man was doing it on purpose. It was the third time this week that Vin had been forced to park farther away from the front entrance, meaning he had farther to walk to the entrance.

He settled for a parking space farther over and parked up.

Meanwhile, watching from Nathan's car, was Nathan himself. He grinned as he watched Vin parking farther away. He had decided recently that Vin was putting on weight, so anything that would give the man more exercise was worth it. He daren't tell Vin what he thought - let the sharpshooter think whatever he wanted.

Nathan waited until Vin and JD had gone inside, before getting out of his car and slowly walking towards the building. He just saw Vin and JD starting up the stairs to the floor their office was on, at least because of Vin's claustrophobia, the sharpshooter wouldn't use the less healthy way - the elevator.

Nathan didn't hear Ezra coming in the front entrance behind him, and jumped slightly when the undercover agent tapped him on the shoulder. "I'm sorry, Mr. Jackson - I didn't intend to scare you," said Ezra.

"It's okay, Ez. Have you noticed that Vin's putting on weight recently?"

"Yes, I have observed our sharpshooter's increase in cholesterol."

"He needs to get a lot more exercise and cut down on the treats," explained Nathan.

"Good luck, Mr. Jackson. You would have better fortune in stopping Mr. Larabee from glaring," chuckled Ezra.

"What was that, Ezra?" asked an angry voice from behind him.

"Nothing of much relevance, Mr. Larabee. You're here bright and early this morning."

"Your sucking up won't get you a pay-rise, Ezra," said Chris angrily.

"I would prefer a week's vacation," said Ezra, hopefully.

"Forget it, we're snowed under with work for the next six months," said Chris, as he started for the elevator.

Nathan called after him, "Why don't you take the stairs, Chris?"

The blonde team leader grunted back at him, not turning round.

Nathan dismissed the issue and started for the stairs. Ezra followed after him, not wishing to be under Nathan's wrath if he took the less healthy way up.

**Denver ATF Building Wednesday morning, 15 minutes later...**

"If everyone's here, we'll get started," said Chris, counting the team members and noting that they were all there. He had called a meeting in their conference room to discuss a bust they were soon to carry out. It wasn't just any bust though - this was on a place where people were being made to work against their will, preparing illegally gained drugs before they were sold at extortionate prices.

Chris turned back to the plan of the building they were going to break into soon. He pointed to the front entrance. "Ezra will be masquerading as a new associate appointed to replace a recently deceased one," Chris paused, remembering how he had felt quite satisfied when he had shot the guard and watched him stumbling, until the man had finally collapsed and died. He didn't normally feel so satisfied at killing someone, but he knew that this man had been instrumental in the death of his wife two years ago. It was a start - but the people who had planned the bomb meant for him, were still out there somewhere. Unfortunately things had gone downhill after Chris had shot the man, and that bust had been hurriedly postponed afterward, meaning that the bad guys hadn't been caught and the labourers hadn't been rescued.

"Mr. Larabee? Is that all you had to tell us this morning?" asked Ezra, impatiently.

Chris woke up from his reminiscing and replied, "No, Ezra - that is not all. Ezra, as you know, you will be wearing a tiny microphone and when you give the signal, I, Vin and JD will storm in with the machine guns we will be allocated by the arms division. We will secure the area, then when it's safe we'll head for the laboratory which is located here," Chris pointed to a large rectangle on the floorplan in the centre of the building. "Then, we'll take all the criminals prisoner and release the hostages. Any questions?"

"This operation isn't completely foolproof is it?" asked Ezra.

"No, it's not - but it's the best we could come up with at such short notice," answered Chris.

"We can handle this, piece o' cake," replied Vin.

**A dimly-lit laboratory, other side of town, about the same time…**

Two boys talked quietly while they worked.

"How much longer do we have to do this?" asked Buck, the younger of the two, being only 6 years old.

"Not too much longer. Someone's going to rescue us real soon," answered his ten-year-old cousin, Josiah.

"D'ya think my parents will come and get us?" asked Buck, hopefully.

"Kid, they can't come and get us - they're gone now," explained Josiah, gently.

Buck started crying and Josiah hugged him tightly.

"You two, get back to work," shouted their supervisor, waving his gun at them.

The two separated and went back to their work. They were seated on stools next to each other at a large table.

Buck's neighbour - a pretty young blonde woman called Mary - whispered to the boy, "If we get out of this, you can both live with me."

"Thanks, ma'am," said Buck, smiling his cute smile at her.

"Seein' as I can't have any children of my own, I'd be happy to help," she whispered back, looking down at her chest where she had been shot. Their captors had provided a doctor to check her and she'd been told she would never be able to have children. She had wept for a long time after, until her captors had waved their guns at her, threatening her if she didn't stop.

"I hope people are getting on with their work over there; we have to finish that order by tomorrow," said the supervisor, who had very good ears and was sure he had heard whispering. He had only put the blonde with the boys, on the condition that she made sure they got on with their work.

The intercom outside sounded then, and the supervisor ordered a worker to answer it.

**End of Part 1**


	2. Part 2: Intruders

**Young Buck and Josiah: ATF Universe Story 1: Salvation**

**PART 2: INTRUDERS**

**Reception area of building containing laboratory, other side of town…**

"Sir, it's a Mr. Smith, he says he has an appointment," said the eight-year-old, Keiren, who was trusted enough to not have to sit working at a table all day.

"Okay, go and let him in, but don't dare try anything," said Mr. Hutchings the supervisor, pointing his gun at the boy threateningly.

Keiren walked along the long corridor to the front door. He opened the door and Ezra was amazed to find himself facing a young boy who couldn't even be ten yet.

"Hello, I'm Mr. Smith, Mr. Nixon's replacement,"

"The boss has been expectin' you for the last half hour, where ya been?" asked the boy.

"I was delayed, but I'm here now," said Ezra, as the boy led him to the office where he would be doing the paperwork for the operation. He knew that his predecessor had been involved with Sarah and Adam Larabee's killers, and was surprised that the man was just involved with keeping the books in this operation - seemed like a demotion for the man, as he had actually planted the bomb in Chris's car that fateful day.

Ezra sat down and watched the dimly lit corridor - they were expecting there to be guards here, but there was no-one else here. Intelligence had clearly said that the place was heavily guarded between the front entrance and the Lab - Intelligence wasn't always so intelligent, Ezra realised. He adjusted his microphone concealed down his shirt and spoke towards it, "There are no guards anywhere in sight, Mr. Larabee, but the place is very dimly-lit so use extreme caution."

**Exterior of building containing laboratory, other side of town…**

Outside, Chris listened to Ezra's voice on his headphones. "Damn, Ezra, it's got to be a trap - the place should be better guarded, let us in and we'll sneak around and be ready for any surprises."

Ezra let them in, all the while looking out for any guards. Chris, Vin, and JD crept along the corridor, listening for any movements in the adjoining rooms. Everywhere was silent.

The men got to the lab, and got their guns ready, then went inside.

"Nobody move - ATF," said Chris loudly.

"I was wondering when you would show up," said Mr. Hicks, the gang leader, who had joined Mr. Hutchings to see how the latest batch was coming on.

"Why are there no guards by the front door?" asked JD, bravely.

"Because, we do not need any here. We have something much better than guards. We are in complete control of this building. This place is covered with cleverly concealed explosives. If I give the signal, this place will explode, killing everyone instantly."

"You're joking," said Chris, unbelieving.

"Do you want to take that risk and find out if I am or not, Mr Larabee?"

"We're here for the hostages - if you don't hand them over, I will have no choice but to shoot you and the rest of your gang," said Chris, ignoring what Hicks had just said.

"John, when I give the signal, you will press the detonator," said the man into the headset he had put on.

"My trigger finger is faster than you giving the signal. The moment you open your mouth to speak, I will shoot," said Vin.

"I am not scared of dying," said the man, who had an escape plan all worked out - there would be just enough time for him to get out through the hidden tunnel, before the explosives went off.

"Sir, there's a problem," came back John's voice through the headset, "someone's tampered with the set-up. Nothing will happen."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" said Mr. Hicks, quietly.

"I didn't know earlier, sir," said John, just before he felt the cold metal of a gun pressing against his head.

"Turn around slowly and don't try anything," threatened Ezra.

Chris and Vin guessed what was wrong and soon the three ATF agents had their guns pointed at Hicks and Hutchings, surrounding them. Chris radioed for backup and soon, Hicks and Hutchings were being led out of the building, both handcuffed to the policemen in front of them.

"Ezra, where are you?" asked Chris into his mic.

"I've found a hidden room which is the control room. I found a trail of wire running along the walls and it led me here - a quite primitive form of detonation. It appears that someone already thought to cut the wires."

"Do you think one of the kids did it?" asked Chris.

"Are the children able to roam freely?"

"Vin, check if the people are tied down at all," ordered Chris.

Vin walked to the nearest child, a disturbingly thin boy with short dark brown hair. He looked to see if the boys' legs were tied to anything. They were tied with metal chains to the legs of the table.

"Kid, could you get out of those constraints if you wanted to?" asked Vin.

"No, Sir - but I know someone who could," said Buck, pointing at Josiah, a blonde boy who looked some years older than the brown-haired boy.

Vin studied Josiah carefully, who shook with fear. "There's nothin' ta be scared of, we're goin' ta release you and everyone else."

"I was so scared, sir. They told us about the explosives and I thought we were all gonna die for sure - I had to disconnect them so we wouldn't get blown up," said Josiah, before falling off his stall, unconscious, to the ground.

Ezra came into the room just as Josiah fell, and just managed to catch the boy before he hit his head on the hard floor.

**End of Part 2**


	3. Part 3: Rescued

**Young Buck and Josiah: ATF Universe Story 1: Salvation**

**PART 3: RESCUED**

**Outside the building which contains the laboratory...**

Ezra put a hand to Josiah's forehead, "He's burning up - we have to get him to the medical team quickly."

"Okay, we'll be right behind you, Ez, we just need to help release everyone first," said Chris.

Ezra carried Josiah outside and laid him down on a stretcher that was there, ready for any casualties. Nathan rushed over and checked Josiah, while Ezra joined the others who had managed to free some of the people, then had been relived by Team 5, who had been assigned as back-up in this case.

Buck saw Ezra and ran towards him - he looked up at the man with green eyes. "Where's Mommy and Daddy?" he asked.

"I don't know, if you tell me your full name, I shall endeavour to discover their whereabouts," answered Ezra.

"You shall what to what their what?" asked Buck, screwing up his face in confusion.

Ezra found the expression so funny and had to try hard not to laugh.

"What is your name?" he asked the little boy, bending down so that he was level with him.

"Buck Wilmington, sir."

"Wait here a moment and I shall begin an inquiry into your parents' location," said Ezra, standing up and starting to move away from the young dark-haired boy.

The boy walked towards the undercover agent, "Please don't leave me."

Before Ezra could answer, Mary, the blonde-haired woman came along. "Are you okay, Buck?" she asked.

"He's gonna find my parents," he announced grabbing hold of Ezra's shirt that was hanging out.

Mary walked close to Ezra and whispered to him, "His parents were shot by the men, but he's so young he doesn't understand. He would just argue that they weren't."

"Do you know this young man?" he asked the woman.

"Only what's he's told me while we were chained to those desks, working on the drugs before they were shipped out," she answered. "My name's Mary Stevens by the way, what's yours?"

"Ezra P. Standish," he said offering his hand to her. She shook it and he noticed the wedding ring she wore.

"What kinda name is that?" asked the kid.

"It's a very nice name, Mr. Standish," said Mary smiling kindly.

"Thank you, Mrs Stevens," replied Ezra, who wished the child would let go of his shirt - it was very expensive material and he didn't want Buck to tear it.

"Miss Stevens now - I WAS Mrs Harris," she said sadly, hanging her head.

"Did they..." asked Ezra, who couldn't bear to say it out loud.

Mary nodded.

"They shall get their just desserts," said Ezra, vowing to exact revenge on the men.

"Where's 'Siah?" asked Buck, noticing that his cousin wasn't there.

"Who?" asked Ezra.

"My cousin - I was working next to him in the lav'ratory," explained Buck.

"Laboratory. Do you mean the kid who cut the wires on the explosives?"

"Yes, that one!"

Ezra managed to get his shirt free from the child, and took the boy's hand, leading him to where Josiah was lying on a stretcher.

"'Siah?" asked Buck.

Josiah opened one eye and looked at Buck, "Kid - let Mary take you home, I have to go to the hospital," then he groaned and closed his eye.

"What's wrong with 'Siah?" he asked Nathan, who ran over to Josiah when he heard the groan.

"They don't know, they think it's something the bad men gave him," explained Nathan softly.

"A big kid gived him a spoon of sugar earlier, said it would give him some energy - 'Siah needed some more so the kid gived him some in a little bottle. I think 'Siah eated it all."

"Is there anymore of this 'sugar'?" asked Nathan, anxious to know what it really was.

Buck took a small bottle out of his pocket and handed it to Nathan, "'Siah told me to look after this and not to eat any."

Nathan handed it to an FBI agent, who would take it for lab. analysis.

"My mommy and daddy are lost ain't they?"

"They've gone away kid and they aren't coming back - I'm sorry," said Nathan gently.

"It's okay. I'll go an' live with Miss Mary instead," said Buck.

"I'm afraid you won't be able to - you'll have to go to a home for children who can't live with their parents - maybe Mary could adopt you, but she'll have to get permission first," said Nathan.

Buck started crying and Ezra picked him up and hugged him, without realising what he was doing.

"We'll make sure you find a good family to live with, Master Wilmington,"

"Wish I could live with you," muttered Buck, not realising Ezra had heard the soft plea.

'We shall see, Master Wilmington,' thought Ezra, already growing fond of the child.

**The End**

**Story 2 coming soonin 2005!**


End file.
